<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nine Skies by alligatorfuckhouse92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836817">The Nine Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92'>alligatorfuckhouse92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Fix-It, Immortal Love, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Endgame, Resurrection, Soul Stone (Marvel), True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Open Your Eyes<br/>Open Your Mind<br/>Open Your Soul</p><p>You Are Now In The Ninth Sky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill &amp; Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nine Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a crazy story in my mind</p><p>It's my birthday and I want celebrate with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ouch, where am I?"</em>
</p><p><em>"You are now in the nine sky</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Dying in Vormir.</p><p>.</p><p>Natasha Romanov wakes up in the ninth heaven</p><p>There she meets a woman named Azrael better known as the angel of death, the one in charge of carrying souls to these can be judged.n</p><p> </p><p>This woman reports the victory of the Avengers against Thanos and the return of the fallen souls in thousands of galaxies crossing the universes. In gratitude for Natasha's sacrifice, the universe gives her a new opportunity to recover her life. Reward Natasha for embracing the role of a guardian and leader, in which Natasha changed the world and make it a better place inspiring others. </p><p> </p><p>The only way out of The Nine skies is the spiritual gateway .</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, she is not alone on this trip. in the company of her loyal black cat Liho, with whom she speaks animatedly, while both embarked on a journey in search of the spiritual gateway of this world, the only way back to earth, back home, back to the safety of the arms from Maria.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>on her way to enlightenment, purifying her soul, Natasha will be able to meet her wife Maria Hill on earth. The search takes her through the Nine Skies.</p><p> </p><p>The journey will not be easy.</p><p> </p><p>Along the way she will encounter a whole range of sinister, spectral and other heavenly characters: friends and enemies, archangels, fallen heroes, mercenaries, drug dealers and psychopathic predators, demons, angry killers. and more.</p><p> </p><p>Join Natasha and Liho in this incredible journey.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>